


Unfinished [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, English Accent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Soundcloud, negotiating different sexual needs, negotiation, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a low libido, but sometimes he wants orgasms. Sometimes he has very specific fantasies. He thinks he wants a blow job, and it all goes a bit wrong, but luckily John has an idea. John, in short, is brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unfinished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147507) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> This is one of my favourites in this series.  
> When I came to edit it, it made me tear-up and then um... *warm* up! ahem!  
> Very moving writing. All kudos to 221b_hound; she's a wizard with a keyboard.


End file.
